


because grant ward wasn't the only one with heart eyes

by skyefknward



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefknward/pseuds/skyefknward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka skye looking at ward</p>
            </blockquote>





	because grant ward wasn't the only one with heart eyes

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://natasharomanxffs.co.vu)


End file.
